Puppy Love
by Saint Miroku
Summary: Gon is surprised to find Alluka meet up with him again, and the two proceed to spend the day together. Yet another very short one shot, but this time, it's entirely fluff!


Gon leaned back in his bed. He'd been staying in this hotel now for five days now, and he was starting to get a bit antsy. There were no new leads on the location of his father, and though Kurapika and Leorio were on the prowl for information, they'd found nothing so far. Killua was away too, which left Gon to try and look for clues across the city all on his lonesome. While he might be able to track a wild animal through the forest with minimal effort, trying to find the whereabouts of a person in a bustling city was not something he was particularly skilled at, and tracking down a Hunter with hearsay alone was a truly herculean task.

Gon sighed as he heard a knock at the door. When he got up and opened the door, he found a girl with pale skin and long black hair starring back at him with a smile, a girl who he immediately recognized as Killua's little sister, Alluka Zoldyck.

"Oh Alluka, I didn't expect to see you here," he said.

"You... you remember me?" she asked, a blush starting to form across her face.

"Of course, we're friends remember, and I always remember my friends! So, what are you doing here? I would've thought you'd still be out with Killua."

"Well, brother had to do something more intense, so he sent me back here ahead of him."

"Oh, then would you like to do anything? We haven't been able to spend much time as friends after all,"

Alluka's blush seemed to grow brighter as he said that, and she looked away nervously as she responded, "I... I just want to spend some time with you, maybe get to see some of the stuff in this city."

"Okay, that sounds like fun, let's go right now!" Gon answered enthusiastically, eager to leave the cramped quarters he'd been staying in. Alluka nodded in agreement before Gon stepped out into the hallway with her, ready to depart.

Once they left the hotel and made it out into the city proper, they began to walk along the busy streets looking through all of the shop windows and admiring the many sights that the city had to offer. The more time he spent with Alluka, the more he noticed how beautiful she was, with her eyes sparkling in the sun and her silky smooth hair blowing in the wind. It wasn't just her looks though, as the two made conversation, he found that she was charming and quite clever. For the first time in his life, Gon felt himself developing a crush, and he didn't quite know what to do about it. After nearly two hours of walking around the urban sprawl and taking everything in, Alluka began to feel tired, and so, the two made their way to the city park so that they could sit down and rest somewhere more quiet.

"So are you enjoying your self so far?" Gon asked after the two of them were finally able to sit down.

"Ye-yeah, I'm having a really good time," Alluka replied before pausing, "You know Gon, there's something I'd like to say."

"What is it?"

"Well you see, ever since I first met you after you were revived, I... well I... I think I like you, not just as a friend, but as something more," Gon felt a moment of surprise, but just as quickly as that shock had come, it was replaced by a sudden feeling of joy.

"You know what, I think I like you too, as more than just a friend," He said, a large smile forming across his face.

"Oh Gon, I'm so happy!" Alluka said, immediately lunging forward to lock Gon in a tight embrace.

"I'm happy too," Gon replied, also wrapping his arms around her. The two were locked so tightly in their embrace that they failed to notice a presence moving in right behind them.

"So I'm gone for a few weeks and the first thing I see after coming back is you snuggling up with my sister?" a familiar voice said.

"Killua, I um..." Gon responded nervously, immediately breaking from the hug.

Killua chuckled, "I'm just kidding, besides, I think you're the only one I'd trust to take good care of her."

"Big Brother!" Alluka said, also embarrassed and slightly annoyed at the fact that Killua had just undone their warm embrace.

"What? It's true," Killua responded.

"Geez," Alluka shot back. As the three of them laughed, Gon felt a sudden wave of reassurance overtake him. He could rest easy now, because even if it took another few months to find any sort of clues, at least he'd be able to spend those months with Alluka at his side.


End file.
